The present invention relates to a pick-up tool and more particularly to an improved pickup tool which is adapted to pick-up nails, screws, bolts, etc. and which is also adapted to be used as some other workpiece, such as a screwdriver.
Pick-up tools are used to pick-up nails, screws, bolts etc. from certain areas, such as cavities or holes in the ground or other places. They usually utilize an extendable pick up assembly having a magnet at its forward end which is used to pick-up the screws, etc. Since very little light enters such areas, the user is usually forced to use one hand to manipulate the pick-up tool and the other hand to handle a flashlight. Furthermore, in such pick-up tools the extendable pick-up assembly is mounted within an outer tubing assembly which can also be adapted to be used as a workpiece, such as a screwdriver or some other similar tool, by having a workpiece bit, such as a screwdriver bit inserted into its front end. Since the pick-up assembly is usually permanently mounted within the outer tubing assembly, the user is able to use either the pick-up assembly or the other workpiece but not both at the same time.